Petits OS pour passer le temps
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Chacun de ces OS sont de simples moments, tirés des épisodes, et narrés au point de vue d'une certaine personne. Elle varie pour chaque OS. Cela peut être Sissi, comme Yumi ou bien Jim. Bonne lecture !


**Titre :** _Bienvenue sur Terre. Oui, je sais, je ne me suis pas foulée cette fois-ci ^^_  
**Auteur :** _Moi... donc Plume d'Eau =D_  
**Pairing :** _Cette fois-ci, aucun ^^ Enfin, vous verrez bien._  
**Petit note :** _J'ai écrit cette histoire sur un coup de tête, simplement parce que j'avais envie, en voyant l'épisode 25, de narrer tout cela à la sauce Jim. Mais il se peut tout à fait que je recommence, avec un autre épisode, et un autre point de vue. Cela pourrait être de l'un des héros, ou bien d'une personne autre, donc je laisse cet OS ouvert ^^_

* * *

Bienvenue sur Terre

Il le savait, qu'il n'aurait pas du insister tant que ça.  
Déjà dès le début de la matinée, il avait trouvé quelque chose de louche…

Le proviseur l'avait prévenu, pourtant, de cesser de faire ces petites recherches à la Sherlock Holmes, et de retourner à son post de surveillant – prof de sport – terroriseur d'élève.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté.  
Il n'avait pas pu résister. En voyant Jeremy courir, il avait cessé de réfléchir (1), et laissant sa classe à leur match, l'avait suivit en douce.

Mais il avait commis une erreur.  
L'irréparable.

Il avait blessé un élève.  
Si son esprit était encore totalement tourné vers cette histoire de cachette, de passage secret et de cachotterie, en voyant Belpois tomber à terre, puis en entendant ses cris, il s'était sentit comme … douché.

Il avait blessé un élève.  
Il méritait son renvoi, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il se calme.  
Mais…

« En vrai… vous n'êtes pas dingue. Mes amis et moi, c'est vrai, on a un secret. »

En entendant cette phrase, il perdit toute mesure – ou presque.  
Il avait raison.  
Il avait raison !

La suite se passa plus rapidement.  
Durant tout le chemin, Belpois lui expliqua toute l'histoire – pourquoi ils s'absentaient, ce qu'étaient Xana et Chico – pardon, Lyoko – et tout le reste…  
Et puis, ils étaient arrivés dans la salle du calculateur.  
Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il avait déjà du mal à en croire ses oreilles, mais ses yeux… il pensa vraiment un instant qu'il avait des hallucinations.

Et puis, la partie d'après fut… floue.  
Jeremy semblait très habitué à cette situation. Assis derrière son écran, perdant parfois son calme, mais distribuant les informations – points de vie restant, localisation des ennemis, ou directives à suivre pour cette fille… Ae… Aeo… Aelita ?  
Par deux fois, des cartes disparurent de l'écran – au vu des visages qu'il pouvait voir dessus, Della Robia et Ishiyama.  
Ces derniers apparurent plusieurs minutes après, et le découvrirent avec étonnement.  
Les paroles que Jeremy prononça lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et faillirent le faire exploser de fierté.

« Du calme ! Il fait partie de la bande ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent.  
Et enfin, quelque chose s'accéléra. Jeremy semblait étrangement nerveux, en prononçant des mots différents de ceux qu'il avait entendu, sans le savoir, avant plusieurs retours dans le passé.

« Code Terre. »

Stern disparut à son tour de l'écran, même pas deux secondes après ces mots.  
Quant au petit groupe, ils descendirent bien vite dans une salle en dessous, celle dite des « scanners ». Stern y était, apparemment vidé de son énergie. Ishiyama se chargea de le soutenir, pendant que Jeremy se plantait, inquiet de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la plante des orteils devant l'un des gros tubes de métal.

Un long silence se fit, pendant que le scanner tournait dans un bruit de turbines.  
Enfin, il s'ouvrit.

Pendant quelques secondes, une fumée en sortit, et enfin, Jim l'aperçu.  
Petite silhouette aux cheveux roses, couchées en position fœtale.

Même s'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur de la scène, qu'il ne connaissait pas tout ce qu'avaient vécu ces gamins, ni l'intensité du lien qui pouvait bien les unir, Jim sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.  
Un vrai, beau sourire.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater de bonheur.  
Il s'était peut-être fait renvoyer de son poste, mais pouvoir observer un tel moment de joie, cela valait bien des milliers de renvoi.

Sans bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, il observa Jeremy Belpois se pencher vers la jeune demoiselle qui ouvrait à peine les yeux, et lui murmurer ses trois premiers mots.

« Bienvenue sur Terre. »

* * *

(1) : Si Jim a su réfléchir un jour, bien sûr ^^

_Petit OS écrit alors que je re-re-re-re-re-re-regardais l'épisode 25 ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^  
Review ? =) _


End file.
